The Only Time
by miraleeann
Summary: By request. This story goes along with The First and Last Time. Warning: CP.


**Author's Note: By request. This story goes along with The First and Last Time and is completely separate from TWICHB's world.**

* * *

"I know we're supposed to go to Flourish & Blotts, but I really think we should check out Gambol & Japes first. The twins will be stocking up for the school year, so we probably should too."

Harry nodded in reply as he followed his best mate past Flourish & Blotts.

For the first time ever the two of them were wandering Diagon Alley completely on their own. It had taken some persuading for Mrs. Weasley to be convinced that they were mature enough and that they would be safe enough but Sirius had turned out to be exceptionally skilled at coaxing her along.

Despite the fact that Harry really wanted to take the money he had been given and blow it all on practical jokes and Quidditch magazines, he wanted even more so to prove himself mature. He was absolutely determined to spend his money solely on his school supplies, despite the fact that he had just agreed with Ron's words.

"Hey look," Ron stopped walking as he gestured across the street.

Harry looked over to see Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his two best friends Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry's attention was instantly captured as it looked like the three Slytherin boys were up to no good. Harry stood beside Ron as he watched Draco look around to make sure no one was watching before quickly heading up Knockturn Alley.

"Come on," Harry said without a moment of hesitation.

He was several steps into the street before he realized that Ron wasn't following him.

"What?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face. "Don't you want to see where they are going?"

"My mum will bloody murder me if I go down Knockturn Alley," Ron admitted.

"How are we going to get caught?" Harry asked. "There's no one around to catch us."

Harry wasn't really worried about getting caught. He did believe the words he had spoken, he highly doubted that anyone would catch them, but even if they did he knew he wouldn't really get in trouble for it. The only person he would have to answer to would be his godfather and Sirius didn't get mad.

"It'll be fine Ron," Harry tried to assure his friend.

He knew they were wasting time. Draco could be anywhere by now and if they didn't hurry they likely wouldn't be able to track him down at all.

Ron sighed causing Harry to feel absolute guilt for pressuring him before he reluctantly nodded.

"It'll be fine," Harry promised as the two boys quickly made their way across the street.

* * *

"Of all the foolish things you two could do!"

Harry was concentrating hard on his grey trainers. He had seen Mrs. Weasley angry plenty of times in the past few years but this marked the first time she was angry with him.

The two of them had been in Knockturn Alley for less than five minutes before they were caught. They hadn't even seen Draco, Crabbe, or Goyle. An older, frightful looking witch had been trying to lure them over to her cart when Harry had felt a firm grip on his arm. His first instinct had been to try and pull his arm away in fear that it was another dodgy witch or wizard but as he looked up he felt his heartbeat regain normality. It hadn't been someone to fear that had grabbed him, but rather Hagrid who had been in the Ally buying Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent.

Harry's heart had practically soared at the idea that Hagrid was there to get them out of the sticky situation however, the moment they were off of the dodgy street and back to reality he had informed them that he would have to take them home and that he would have to make both the Weasleys and Sirius aware.

The large man had actually looked disappointed in Harry as he lectured them about how dangerous what they had been doing was.

A part of Harry had wanted to be angry with Hagrid for ratting them out but he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that he had put the man in such a bad position in the first place.

"I'm sorry mum," Ron said in a sincere voice.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered.

"You absolutely will be sorry Ronald Weasley! You can march yourself right upstairs, I'll be up in just a moment."

Ron's face blushed several shades of red, causing his skin to nearly match his hair. "Muuuum," he whined in a voice that sounded to Harry like a mixture of nervousness, annoyance, and embarrassment.

"If you would like to take care of your punishment right here in this kitchen that can certainly be arranged," Mrs. Weasley threatened.

The moment the words were out of her mouth Ron was up and moving towards the back staircase.

As he passed Harry couldn't help but give him an apologetic look. He felt horrible that they had been caught after he had basically forced Ron to join in his plan.

"You should probably go to your room also Harry."

Harry looked up at his godfather as the man spoke for the first time since he had been delivered home. He noticed that Sirius actually looked a bit off. His normal cheerful demeanor had been replaced with one much more solemn.

Harry didn't argue or even reply instead he gave his godfather a silent nod before standing and following Ron up the staircase.

"Hey," Harry said softly once they reached the third floor where both of the rooms they were staying in were located. "I'm sorry. I swear I never meant for you to get into trouble."

Ron shrugged. "It's not your fault. I could have said no."

Harry nodded despite the fact that he knew Ron's words were not really true. Of course his best friend could have easily said no but Harry knew that if he had he just would have pestered him until he gave in.

"You're just lucky that Sirius isn't mad," Ron noted before he pushed open his bedroom door.

Ron's words reminded Harry once more of how different his godfather had been acting downstairs. The thought crossed Harry's mind that perhaps it had all been an act for Mrs. Weasley but somehow Harry wasn't convinced that that was the case.

In the short time that his godfather had been his guardian, Harry had only managed to upset him once.

A few weeks ago Harry had gone for a fly without letting anyone know. When he had returned home Sirius had been worried and then quite cross. He had given Harry a very stern talking to that had lasted for all of five minutes before he had calmed down. The two ended up having a good laugh over the fact that Sirius and Harry's father had once done the same thing to Harry's grandparents.

Harry pushed open the door to the bedroom he was staying in and slipped inside just as he heard Mrs. Weasley reaching the top of the staircase.

He crossed the room and flopped down on his bed wondering how long he was supposed to stay in his room.

He couldn't quite figure out if he had been sent to his room as punishment or simply because Ron had been so Sirius wanted things to be at least somewhat fair.

He didn't have long to think about it though as seconds after the thought entered his mind he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

Harry quickly sat up as Sirius pushed the door open and entered the room.

"Hey," his godfather said softly as he crossed the room. "I think we need to talk."

Harry didn't reply as he watched Sirius sit on the end of his bed.

"You know how dangerous Knockturn Alley is right?"

Harry nodded without hesitation. He wasn't about to lie to his godfather. He was sure he was in for another lecture and as much as he was dreading it he knew he was getting off easy compared to Ron.

"Why on earth did you go down there then?"

"We saw Malfoy go down there and he looked like he was up to something," Harry answered honestly. "So we decided to follow him and see what was going on."

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes tightly shut.

"Sorry," Harry offered.

"Sorry isn't enough this time," Sirius said in a stern voice as he opened his eyes. His hand dropped down from his face. "I don't think you realize how dangerous your actions were today. Anything could have happened."

"But nothing did," Harry pointed out.

He had never heard his godfather's voice as stern as it currently was and he didn't like it one bit.

"There are so many people risking so much…risking everything…to keep you safe and you went out of your way to put yourself into danger."

Harry felt a wave of guilt sweep over him at Sirius' words.

"I said I'm sorry."

Sirius was silent for several long moments before he cleared his throat.

"You know I knew your father better than I know myself. We grew up together and shared some of the most amazing times together. Unfortunately, I also know how he would have handled a situation such as this one." Sirius paused for a moment allowing those words to sink in before he continued. "I understand that you are sorry but I hardly think you realize the gravity of your actions. I know that in the past you have put yourself into danger with little to no consequences for your conduct, that won't be the case this time."

Harry gave his godfather a questioning look.

"I think given the circumstances that a spanking would not only help you see the severity of your actions but serve as a reminder in the future of what the consequence will be if you blatantly put yourself in danger's path."

Harry felt a jolt of panic rush through his body. "I'm too old for that!"

"I can assure you that you are not," Sirius replied calmly. "Your father was a year older than you are now when he was punished for the last time."

Harry was shocked at Sirius' words. Of course he had been told countless stories of the trouble his dad used to get into, but he had never heard one thing about any consequences following it.

"Listen Harry," Sirius said in a gentle voice. "I don't want to do this but you have got to be punished for what happened today. You knew that going down Knockturn Alley was wrong…dangerous even…but you did it anyway and that is not okay."

Harry couldn't think of a defense. His godfather's words were correct, there was no denying it.

"Would you prefer to be grounded for the remainder of the summer? Or to have your broom taken away?"

Harry thought about his options before shaking his head. He couldn't imagine how horrible it would feel when the Weasley children were doing something fun or heading out to play some Quidditch and Harry had to decline due to the fact that he was being punished.

"Come on then," Sirius motioned for his godson to stand. "Let's get this over with."

With very little hesitation, Harry found himself on his feet standing in front of his godfather. He had never in his life been spanked but he trusted Sirius. He also wanted his punishment to be over with. There was no way he was going to argue with his godfather and delay the inevitable.

Seconds later Sirius had gently taken Harry by the wrist and guided the boy over his lap.

Harry noted that as stern as his godfather had been only minutes earlier, the man now looked quite subdued. As if he was truly dreading what he was about to do. Harry felt the guilt wash over him as he realized the position he had put the man in.

Sirius was silent as Harry allowed himself to be properly positioned.

Seconds later his godfather's hand came down hard on his backside, causing his entire body to jerk forward.

When his hand fell for the fifth time, Harry grabbed a handful of the comforter. His face was now hidden in the crook of his elbow, the perfect hiding place for the tears that were already falling.

On the eighth swat Harry began squirming, his feet kicking without his permission.

Sirius remained silent as his hand continued to fall.

It wasn't until the tenth swat that Harry broke the silence, promising to behave.

His godfather's hand fell twice more before the spanking stopped.

The same hand that had been attacking his bum only seconds earlier was now gently rubbing his back.

Harry sobbed hard into the heavy blankets on his bed. He felt like a complete prat for what he had done and for how he was acting now.

A few moments later he felt Sirius gently help him to stand and then pull him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," Harry sobbed through his tears. "I'm an idiot."

"Not in the least," Sirius assured him before planting a kiss on his forehead.

The two stayed in the hug a few moments longer, Harry muttering apologies while Sirius promised him that he was forgiven.

"Listen," Sirius finally said as he gently pulled his godson from his body, forcing the boy to look him in the face. "And this is very important okay?"

Harry nodded as he brushed the back of his hand across his left cheek wiping away his tears.

"I don't care who you are and what you mean to the wizarding world. First and foremost you are my godson and I love you. I need you to remember that before you go running into danger okay?"

Harry nodded, a new set of tears now rushing out of his eyes as he fell into his godfather's arms once more.

He had found a family in Sirius and the last thing he ever wanted to do was put himself into a situation that could jeopardize that. He silently vowed to himself that despite what crazy adventure presented itself he would never do something that would make his godfather have to punish him again.


End file.
